


DFC: The FanFiction

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Crappy Off Brands, DFC, KFC, Kotori now has a job, Restaurants, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: So, I was watching a Crappy Off Brands video, and when I saw DFC, I was like, Kotori-chan... is that you? THAT GIRL LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE HER, but with a flower, a pair of glasses, and a KFC uniform! So, I decided to make this FanFiction





	DFC: The FanFiction

Honoka Kousaka and the girls (except Kotori) found a restaurant called "DFC". "Kotori's hosting a restaurant?!", Honoka and Umi yelled out unison. "I don't know, let's see", Maki said. They went into the restaurant and Kotori was there. "What are you doing here?! Why are you doing this?!", Umi yelled at Kotori. "Oh, hello, welcome to DFC, what would you like?", they were there for nothing, they were there for her to stop hosting the restaurant. "What, oh, that was my dream job to host a restaurant like this!", they were shocked and surprised. "Did you know that you're a knock-off of KFC?!", Nico yelled at Kotori. "What do you have on the menu?!", Umi yelled at Kotori, because she was hungry, the other girls too. "Oh, we have chicken and burgers!", the restaurant hostess said. Kotori serves the girls food. They liked it, but Honoka had to call Kotori's mother. Kotori's mother arrived at DFC?! "What is wrong with you?!", Kotori's mother scolded at her daughter. "But, that was my dream job!", Kotori told her. She continues scolding her. The end, I guess.


End file.
